Drops of Jupiter
by Chandii Kou-sama
Summary: Mimi's back to visit Sora and the others, but what happens when she finds out Taichi and Koushiro both like her? :p R&R!
1. Drops of Jupiter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dejimon or this song, the song is [c] Train, and Dejimon is [c] Bandai, Fox Kids, etc. Note; this fic is one-sided Michi, one-sided Mishirou, Sorato, one-sided Daikari, Takari, and Kenayko. Note: it's from Mimi's POV.

**  
Drops Of Jupiter.**

  
  
  
_  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere,   
With drops of Jupiter in her hair; hey, hey.   
She acts like summer and walks like rain,   
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey.  
Since the return from her stay on the moon.   
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey. _  
  
  
I sighed, putting a strand of now light mahogany colored hair behind my ear, picking up my pink suitcase and pushing into Sora's room; huffing as I stood up, dusting off my hands.  
  
"Are you finally done unpacking? You know Yama-chan's party is in a half an hour, Mimi-chan." Sora said, brushing her hair. She was wearing this cute little periwinkle baby-tee with a little yellow duck in the center, and a jean skirt.   
  
  
"It's not my fault your lazy boyfriend and his two idiots didn't help me bring in my bags before they left, Sora-chan." I muttered, looking through my clothes for an outfit.  
  
"Hey! Yamato's not lazy! And you didn't even notice how Koushirou and Taichi were staring at you?"  
  
".. Nani?!" I blinked, looking up to arch a brow at her.  
  
"Yamato told me that Taichi and Koushirou have been fighting over you since they knew you were coming to visit." She grinned.  
  
I turned bright red, throwing a pillow at Sora's direction. She caught it; giggling.  
  
  
_  
Tell me, did you sail across the sun?   
Did you make it to the Milky Way, to see the lights all faded?  
And that heaven is overrated.  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar,  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there? _  
  
  
Sora and I walked over to Yamato's appartment. I was attired in one of my cutest outfits -- my strawberry colored tank top with a little green star in the center and a green skirt, too match. My hair in two low pigtails, the curls laying on my shoulders. One side of me was excited to see Taichi, the other was excited to see Koushiro ..  
I let out a sigh as Sora and I stopped infront of Yamato's appartment.   
  
  
"Daijioubu, ne?" Sora stopped before she rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hai, hai .. nervous, that's all."  
  
She rang the doorbell, Yamato answered.   
  
"Sora-chan, Mimi-chan! You two looked great."   
  
He stepped aside so we could walk in; Sora walked in first, then me. I blinked, seeing Miyako and Ken on the couch .. kissing. Go figure. Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari were sitting on the floor; playing video games. Hikari was sitting inbetween the two, sweatdropping. Iori and Jyou watching them, along with Koushiro and Taichi. Wrinkling my nose, I cleared my throat a bit.  
  
"Arigatou, Yamato." I said dully.  
  
"Hey, Mimi-san." Takeru and Daisuke said at the same time, eyes of crystal and dark maroon glued to the TV.  
  
"Hey boys." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Mimi-chan!" Hikari said, getting up and giving me a hug. I hugged back.  
  
"Ban'wa ne, Hikari-chan!" I giggled, hugging back.  
  
"Ban'wa, Mimi-chan." Iori and Jyou said, smiling towards me. I nodded in greeting with a smile.  
  
"Eh .. no hello's?" I raised a brow towards Ken, Miyako, Taichi and Koushiro.  
  
"They've been like that for an hour .. hi, Mimi-chan." Koushiro said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Hi." I rubbed the back of my head, giggling.  
  
"Mimi, you look .." Taichi stuttered, his face a crismon color.  
  
"Fantastic, I know. And you're blushing, Yagami." I grinned, plopping down on the couch next to him and giving him a faint hug; making the blush worse. Yamato and Jyou snickered, shaking their heads.  
  
  
_Now that she's back from that soul vacation,   
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey.  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo.  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey.  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere.  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane.  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land.   
_  
  
"So .. what should we do?" Hikari questioned, shutting of the game system to get everyone's attention.  
  
"HIKARI!" Daisuke and Takeru yelled, flailing. I giggled, shaking my head.   
  
"What about a game?" Sora suggested, smacking Miyako and Ken with a pillow.  
  
"Hey ..!! Mimi-san!" Miyako blinked, letting go of her boyfriend with a smile, adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Welcome back to reality, Miyako." Daisuke muttered, Hikari stepped on his foot.  
  
"ITAI!"  
  
"B-ban'wa ne, Miyako-chan." I shook my head, sweatdropping.  
  
"Anyway .. what kind of game?" Iori blinked.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Yamato suggested, a wide grinned plastered across his face.  
  
" .. Sounds good to me." Taichi and I blurtted out at the same time, causing us both to blush.  
  
"Me too." Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari muttered.  
  
"I guess .." Ken sighed.  
  
"Perfecto! I love that game." Miyako giggled, hugging Ken.  
  
"Truth or Dare's ok .." Koushiro groaned.  
  
"Alright then! Who goes first?" Sora smiled.  
  
  
_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
And head back to the Milky Way.   
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?   
  
_  
There were mummers across the room at that question. Timidly, I sunk into my seat.   
  
  
"How about .. Taichi." Yamato grinned evily towards Taichi, who blinked; dumb-founded.  
  
"M-me?! Why me?!" He spattered, glaring at him.  
  
"Because I said so. Are you chicken, Yagami?" The grin on Yamato's face grew.  
  
"No way! Bring it on, man." Taichi grinned, crossing his arms.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped, sighing as they shook their heads.  
  
"Alright .. truth, or dare."  
  
" .. Truth."  
  
"Do you like Mimi?"  
  
I turned bright red, glaring at Yamato with a single blink. Taichi blushed furiously.  
"W-well .." He started.   
  
"Well what, Taichi?" I could see Yamato's grin growing and growing by the minute.  
  
"I .."  
  
"C'mon, Taichi." Oh god, now Daisuke was encouraging him.  
  
"You said your not chicken, eh!" Takeru grinned too.  
  
"I LIKE HER ALRIGHT?! SHUT UP!!'' Taichi yelled, making the whole room go silent; everyone blinking. I blushed and put a pillow infront of my face.  
  
  
_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?  
Your best friend always sticking up for you..  
Even when I know you're wrong.  
Can you imagine no first dance?  
Freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation?  
The best soy latte that you ever had .. and me. _  
  
  
"A-anyway .. pick someone, Onii-chan." Hikari stammered, blinking in shock.  
  
"O .. okay, Takeru. Truth or dare." Taichi rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Uhh .. t-truth." Stuttering, Takeru blinked.  
  
"Alright then .. have you ever liked anyone else, besides Hika-chan."   
  
".. I liked Sora, when I was younger."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" everyone yelled at the same time, making Takeru jump.  
  
"A-a-nyway .. choose someone, Takeru." Sora blinked, her cheeks a light pink as Yamato clutched her hand tightly.  
  
"Mimi, truth or dare." Takeru grinned innocently.  
  
"Uhhhhhm .. dare." I arched a brow, putting my chin on the pillow.  
  
"Ooooooo." Miyako grinned, wiggling her eyebrows as she giggled.  
  
"Sou ka .. I dare you to kiss Taichi-san."  
  
"NANI YO!?'' I screeched, feeling my face get hot.  
  
Miyako, Hikari and Sora giggled. I heard snickers from Iori, Daisuke, Yamato, and Jyou. Koushiro just blinked; and Taichi glared at Takeru, his face completly red.  
  
_  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
And head back toward the Milky Way.   
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there ..? _  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Shy Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own this song, it's [c] O-Town, and this chapter's from Taichi's POV.  
  


**Shy Girl.**

  
  
_Standing with the wallflowers,   
Wishin' you had stayed at home.  
You kicked yourself for coming,   
When you're standing there all alone.  
The centers of attention are busy makin' all their moves.  
While all the guys are lookin' at them,   
I got my eye on you. (Only you.) _  
  
  
  
"Sou ka .. I dare you to kiss Taichi-san."  
  
"NANI DA!?'' Mimi screeched, blushing like mad; and made me twitch.  
  
I heard Miyako, Sora, and Hikari giggling, and the other guys snickering; all Koushiro did was blink.  
  
"You said dare, ne." Takeru simply said, grinning ear to ear. I was beat red, blinking as I gave Mimi a sidewards glance before eyeing Takeru.  
  
"Awwwww, c'mon, Mimi-chan! You and Onii-chan look cute together." Hikari smiled.  
  
".. Damnit." I said, taking a deep breathe and sighed. Her face a brighter shade of red than mine before she looked at me with her light chocolate colored eyes. I thought I was going to melt right there and then.  
  
"You're okay with this .. eh, Taichi?" She inched her closer to mine, I did the same.  
  
"H-hai .." I gulped, nervously. I could notice everyone else just .. staring at us.  
  
  
What should I do?! I cursed at myself silently, as Mimi and I faces kept getting closer and closer ..Damnit, should I start it? Wait, she's the one who's supost to start it, right .. GOD I'm so con-- she started it. Her lips were pressed up againest mine, her eyes closed. Naturally, I shut my eyes and kissed back.  
  
  
_You might think you're nothing special.  
You might be losing heart.   
But baby don't you realize,   
How beautiful, you really are?_  
  
Takeru blinked, eyeing his watch. "20 .. 21 .. 22 .. 23 .."  
  
"H-how long?" Hikari stuttered, looking over his shoulder; causing the blonde boy to blush.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh no Miyako-chan, no frenching Ken-chan today." Miyako grinned evilly towards Ken, who turned bright red and looked down to his own watch.  
  
"90 .. 91 .. 92 .. 93 .."   
  
I had a hand on Mimi's cheek, Mimi's arms around my waist.   
  
".. 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100 .. DAMNIT TAICHI LET GO!" Takeru yelled, sweatdropping; as well as everyone else.  
  
We both went wide eyed blushing, and pulled away. Everyone else staring at us in pure, utter shock.  
  
  
_Shy girl; it's written on your face.  
A mermaid outta water, feelin' outta place.  
Shy girl, tryin' to hide a blush.  
Caught you lookin' for a second, felt my heart rush.  
Don't run away, don't be afraid, don't be shy, girl.   
So beautiful. ( So beautiful )  
Shy, shy girl. _  
  
  
The game continued for about another hour, and then it died. Takeru and Daisuke were battling each other in a video game, everyone watching. I had an arm around Mimi, staring at the screen. I was so dense at that moment I couldn't tell she was glancing at me from time to time. Hikari was sitting behind Takeru, cheering him on. That's my sister for you .. she'd do anything to screw Daisuke up in the game  
so her boyfriend would win. Miyako was sitting inbetween Iori and Ken; Iori cheering on Takeru, Ken cheering on Daisuke. I was cheering on Daisuke too, just to see how my little sister would react.   
  
Yamato and Sora were watching blankly, like Mimi and Koushiro. Jyou was reading a book. This time, I caught Mimi's gaze as she looked up at me, I looked back down at her. She blushed, smiling. I smiled back before looking back to the TV screen.   
  
_Moving in closer, slowly tryin' to break the ice.  
But its hard to get a lock on your downward glancing eyes. ( Ohh yea. )  
You might think you're nothing special,   
But I'm about to lose my heart.  
Baby don't you realize, how beautiful you really are?  
  
Shy girl it's written on your face.  
A mermaid outta water, feelin' outta place.  
Shy girl, tryin' to hide a blush.  
Caught you lookin' for a second, felt my heart rush.  
Don't run away, don't be afraid, don't be shy, girl. _  
  
  
"Well .. it's getting late, ne?" Hikari yawned before putting her chin on Takeru's shoulder.  
  
"H-hai .." He turned bright red, blinking.  
  
Daisuke snored, before blinking and rubbing his eyes, I sweatdropped.  
  
"Maybe .. we should head home, eh? It's 11:30." Koushiro blinked tiredly.  
  
"Yeah .. c'mon, Mimi-chan." Sora hugged Yamato before she got up.  
  
Mimi had her head on my shoulder, her eyes half way open. "I'm to tiiiiired, Soraaa." She yawned.  
  
"Yanno, ne. It is a little late .. maybe me and Taichi should walk you guys to Sora's?" Yamato suggested.  
  
I raised a brow at him, blinking.  
  
"Yeah .. Jyou and Koushiro can take the other's home, eh?"  
  
"Hai, hai." Jyou closed his book.   
  
"C'mon, Mimi." I blinked, taking her hand and standing up. She whined, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Everyone left the appartment, I waited for Mimi as she put on her shoes and her jacket. I streched my hands behind head, watching her.  
  
"Ne .. Taichi?"  
  
"Nani yo?"   
  
" .. Did you mean what you said early?" She sat on the couch, tying one of her shoes.  
  
"What did I say again?" I looked to the side, blushing.  
  
"About .." she stood up, walking towards me. She turned my head so I could look at her. "Liking me."  
  
_Now I'm standing right in front of you,   
I confess I'm nervous too.   
Girl you know there's something goin' on.   
And not to give it a chance could be so wrong .. _  
  
  
  
I blinked, staying silent for a moment as I stared at her, then rubbed the back of my head.  
  
" .. Yea, I meant it."  
  
She looked at me, and smiled. She kissed me on the cheek before she took my hand, a brow arched.  
  
"So, are you going to walk me home or not, Yagami?"  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
  
She smacked me upside the head lightly before she dragged me out of the apartment, ignoring the dumbfounded grin plastered on my face.  
  
  



End file.
